


Darkening Silence - Dec 15, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [32]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: You Made Beautiful Music for The Barrel... But Only One Could Win, Dec 15, I'm super tired- sorry for being lazy with the tags, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based On mark and eefs cover of 'sound of silence'
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Darkening Silence - Dec 15, 2020

Hello darkness my old friend  
Darkness is indeed a friend, and if it isn’t- you must become its friend. Darkness is all you will have when your clock finally ticks down to zero. Darkness and nothing more.

I’ve come to speak with you again  
While Darkness must be your friend it is not something to indulge in too often. Some people find comfort in the Darkness, but the Darkness isn’t good for them. It’s like sugar- only the opposite. You will reach a point of Darkness lows if you trap yourself in its embrace for too long a time. They will eb and they will flow- highs slowly turning to more lows. 

Because a vision softly creeping   
If your world ever becomes too dark- too riddled with existentialism and despair- envision light. Grasp onto hope and don’t let your grip slip. Eventually the light will manifest itself- you just need to hold on. Don’t slip back into the waves of Darkness

Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
Your nights might be filled with Darkness- and it may seek to seep into your dreams and change them. Warp them- distort them- so that you only trust the darkness to guide you. So that you will forget about the Light, so that you will leave them behind, so that you will only listen to Darkness.

And the vision  
Whatever Darkness says to you- whatever it shows to you- don’t listen, it is a notorious liar. Whether Darkness can help this or not is unknown. Just don’t listen to it. Tell it your stories- and then be done with it for now. Create a bond without hurting yourself.

That was planted in my brain  
Don’t let the nightmares get to you. If they ever become too much cut yourself off from darkness for a while. It will be hard- and Darkness might try harder to seep into and muddle your dreams. 

Still remains  
But you must remain strong and continue to reach toward the light of life. Do not fall too far back into the embrace of darkness- no matter how much it begs and pleads. No matter how terrible you feel. 

Within the sound  
Darkness might whine and sob if you spend too much time with it before drawing away from its clutches. 

Of silence  
You must block it out- do not let it make a mile of an inch. Do not let it get closer than it should be, to the point you would give the darkness anything. 

In restless dream I walk alone  
Despite this, the darkness is not evil. It is just alone, and you can comfort one another for a second. Feel an odd, empty, kind of full for a single moment, but you must not let it attempt to fill you further. Because darkness is not light- fulfillment with Darkness is akin to death- you will become empty, hollow, cold. A shell of who you were before Darkness.

Narrow streets of cobblestone  
Sometimes Darkness has known you since you were born, other times it gets to know you as you experience an absence of light. 

Neath the halo of a streetlamp  
So sometimes you must journey alone, not in the presence of Darkness. You will not experience the comforts that its embrace can bring, but you will regain the ability to experience the light. 

I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
Now comes the issue of holding on to the light. Sometimes it will be difficult to see- a tiny speck in the distance- but you must keep heading toward it. So that you have hope, so that you have a reason to resist Darkness. So that you have the strength to keep on even longer than you have. 

When my eyes were stabbed by the flashing of a neon light  
Sometimes the light will be easy, simple. Those times are good- but they don’t always last. Do not resent the light for its ease or take it for granted. The light is what keeps you away from Darkness. The more light there is, the harder it is for Darkness to take control. 

That split the night  
Light will make Darkness run, but it won’t make Darkness forget. Darkness will remember you whether you’ve known it all your life or just a few days. It will follow you wherever you go until you come back to it. 

And touched the sound  
Don’t blame Darkness, for Darkness is simply always Darkness. Darkness cannot become light, it is not like you. It is stuck. 

Of silence  
Darkness was only ever doing what it was meant to do. Darkness gets lonely sometimes- and it wanted to comfort those who were lonely like it. You don’t have to forgive, no one ever has to forgive, but Darkness would like it if you understood them. Darkness didn’t want to be alone. 

And touched the sound  
Of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Read into this what you will
> 
> Word Count: 818 :))))


End file.
